


Článek – můj spolubydlící psychopat

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Za nepřesnosti se omlouvám, snažila jsem se to psát stručně..</p>
    </blockquote>





	Článek – můj spolubydlící psychopat

**Author's Note:**

> Za nepřesnosti se omlouvám, snažila jsem se to psát stručně..

Sebastian se zarazil nad dalším článkem. Na chvíli odvrátil pohled od časopisu a podíval se na Jima, který vstoupil do místnosti.

Jim se usadil ke stolu, kde měl rozdělanou práci.

Seb se vrátil k článku.

**Označení pro psychicky anomální osobnost v niž se nadměrně uplatňuje určitá tendence např k agresivitě, výbuchům vzteku, bezohlednému chování, atd.**

Seb opět pohlédl na Jima.

Černovlasý Ir sebou prudce trhl. „Tohle je tak..!“ vyštěkl, než vyskočil na nohy a zavřeným oknem prohodil ven věci, se kterými doteď pracoval. „Kurva..“zabručel, zatímco pozoroval zničené okno. „Projde mi to..?“

„Co myslíš?“ prohodil Seb.

Jim neochotně vyrazil pro věci.

**Psychopati nejsou ještě lidé psychicky nemocní, ale také nikoli již zcela psychicky normální a dostávají se do konfliktů se svým sociálním okolí.**

„Moriarty!“ ozval se z venku výkřik domácího.

„Proč si myslíte, že za to můžu já?!“ vyštěkl Jim.

„Tak proč to zbíráte?!“ zavrčel podrážděně domácí.

„Mohl to oknem prohodit i Sebby.“ odsekl Jim místo odpovědi.

Seb jen zakroutil hlavou.

**Přechod mezi normalitou a psychopatii tvoří tzv akcentovaná osobnost. Podle druhu anomalie se psychopati třídili na agresivní, explosivní (osoby s výbuchy afektů), asociální a další.**

Jim prásknul dveřmi, hodil věci na zem a padl na gauč vedle Sebastiana. „Tahle práce je strašně stresující..“ zabručel nespokojeně.

**Dnes se označují jako lidé s poruchou osobnosti.**

„Mohl by jsi zkusit jinou..“ navrhl Seb.

„Jasně.“ zamračil se Jim a zavřel oči.

**Psychopat se motá kolem lidí, kteří jsou podle něj zajímaví. Jakmile už nejsou psychopatovi ničím užiteční či pro něj začnou představovat hrozbu, zbaví se jich a bude se snažit je veřejně i tajně znemožnit. To samé platí, pokud vycítí sebemenší náznak neloajality k němu.**

Seb se trochu zamračil a pohlédl na Jima, než se opět vrátil k článku.

**Dokáží obalamutit svou oběť a dokonale maskovat svou skutečnou povahu.**

Seb zavřel časopis a podíval se na Jima. Podle pravidelného dechu poznal, že Jim usnul. Seb zcela automaticky začal hladit Jima po vlasech, zatímco uvažoval nad článkem.

Po chvíli mu to ale nedalo a opět otevřel časopis.

Tentokrát si nalistoval jinou stránku.

**Psychopati jsou lidé bez svědomí, kteří nejsou schopni pociťovat soucit, vinu či věrnost vůči nikomu jinému, než sobě samému. Pocit grandiozity a emočí chlad je pro ně charakteristický.**

**Sociopati mohou mít dobře vyvinuté svědomí a jsou schopni pociťovat soucit, vinu a věrnost, avšak jejich smysl pro správné a špatné u nich vychází z norem očekávání jejich subkultury či skupiny. Sociopatie není oficiálně považována za antisociální a trestné.**

**Antisociální potucha osobnosti je velmi široká diag...**

Sebastian zavřel časopis. Chvíli tiše seděl, než opatrně položil spícího Jima na bok a odešel.

Časopis roztrhal a vyhodil.

„Tak a to je naposled co si čtu něco od Watsone..“ slíbil si, než se vrátil k Jimovi.

To že je jeho spolubydlící psychopat, mu nemusel nijak naznačovat. Žije s ním dost dlouho na to, aby na t přišel sám.

A to že se psychopati dělí do skupin a že mu může kdykoliv Jim bodnou kudlu do zad, ho nějak extra nezajímalo.

Sebastian přece ví, jak Jima uzemnit.

A navíc Seb ví, že bez něho by Jim nepřežil.. A tímhle si je jistý už od školy. 

Ať už patří do jakékoliv skupiny.

 


End file.
